A conventional automatic umbrella is provided with a push button having an upper button portion which is depressed for opening the umbrella and a lower button portion which is depressed for closing the umbrella. Whenever opening or closing the umbrella, the umbrella user should be very careful to watch the marking or position of the upper or lower button portion. Otherwise, he or she may depress the false button portion to influence the operation of the umbrella. If it is dark or at night time, the vision is too unclear to distinguish the location of the upper or lower button portion, confusing the umbrella opening or closing operation and causing inconvenience therefor.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional automatic umbrella and invented the present umbrella for a clearer operation for opening or closing the umbrella.